1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display device capable of preventing a display panel from being damaged when the display panel is folded.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, technology for a display device has been developed. For example, various display devices, e.g., a display device having a flexible display panel that is bent or rolled, a display device having a stretchable display panel having elasticity in at least one direction, etc., have been developed. Such display devices may be deformed into a predetermined shape or into various shapes according to a user's demand.
Among the display devices, the flexible display device may include a flexible display with a plastic substrate having flexibility and electrical elements disposed on the plastic substrate. The display device may further include a support frame formed to be bent, so the flexible display panel is disposed on the support frame. As such, the flexible display panel is folded by the support frame.